paw_patrol_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat Rules
We have a Discord Server as well that is much easier to use. It's highly recommended to use this over the Wikichat as not only does it join the two Wikis, but also is much more populated and active, and has six RP rooms to use. '''https://discord.gg/74cChDU '''The following is a description of both chat rules, with a * next to rules that only apply to the Wikichat. Standard Wiki rules apply. 'Don't minimod when mods are on. '''Minimodding (talking to people about their behavior, or acting in a way that a moderator might act) is annoying to say the least, and doesn't make you look cool in our eyes. However, if there is something happening and no mods are around, the users in chat are free to draw attention to rules if someone is breaking them. '''However, do not threaten to ban, kick, mute, impose some other restriction, or get someone to impose such a restriction. '''Don't even bring up restrictions. Tell the problem user that what they're doing is against the rules, and direct them to the part of the rules that says so. If they continue to act inappropriately, try and get in contact with a mod or admin on the joint Discord server; https://discord.gg/74cChDU '''Trolling will get you an auto-ban. '''This includes immediate spam, cursing people out, and showing no interest other than to cause a disturbance. '''Try to be reasonable with many messages. '''Multiple meaningless or one or two word messages being posted over and over is considered spam, alongside advertising and coming on only to promote your material. '''Self promotion is okay within reason. '''If you want to advertise an open RP, stream, public game, or other immediate event related to PAW Patrol, you man do so in chat, but only once every 30 minutes. Do not come on just to recruit for your server, Wiki, or chat. Ask if you want to call people to play a game on a particular server, as in some instances, this can be okay. (We mostly just don't want people coming on just to advertise Minecraft servers and stuff.) *'Be inclusive in chat RP. 'Don't purposefully exclude people willing to participate in your RP. In chat, all roleplay is public and open to join. The only criteria for excluding someone is if they refuse to go along with the topic, AU, generation, etc. your current RP is set in. *'PUBLIC ROLEPLAYS MUST BE MOVED TO THE WIKI AFTER A WHILE. '''Don't hog the chat with one particular RP. After a while, if multiple people have left, or if there are many new people in chat who want to RP something else, move the previous RP to someone's wall, or a page. It's recommended to give a summary of what happened in the RP at the beginning, and all the people involved. '''Don't get upset if people don't want to RP what you want to RP. '''We all have different opinions, and that's okay! If you're outnumbered, maybe try and find someone who does want to RP that topic and take it to PM, a wall or a page instead, try turning it into a story for the Fanon Wiki, or wait a bit for different people to come on. '''Don't force people into topics they are uncomfortable with. '''Does someone hate death in RP? Don't force it or pressure them into doing so. Boundaries are not to be crossed here.